


Past Midnight

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kissing at Midnight, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: We all have that friend who disturbs us from whatever we do. But because of this, Kihyun meets someone he will admire in past midnight.





	1. Cause of my drunk friend

Kihyun's POV

"This is bullshit of you Minhyuk! How could you keep lavishing my time with your inconvenience." I cursed as I pulled the wheel and parked my car to the nearest vacant slot.

It's already past midnight and I should have having the sweetest dream of my sleep but here I am, in a fucking club, to fetch a fucking drunk Minhyuk. The club is in its few counts of party goers, the music is lower than the people's  talking and they added lights to lessen the dimness. So it's either they're already in their abated state or they relate the mood with the number of people. I don't know clubs so don't listen to me.

I spotted Minhyuk leaning his head down the counter with 5 empty glasses. He's already alone.

"Minhyuk, get up!" I shouted a little and it took five sets of taps to make him move and look up at me, half closed eyes. Gah he's completely drunk. 

"Hey Ki! You here! I--" He was cutted by his hiccups.

"Your stomach acid's getting rise!. Come on lemme take you to your home." I said as I keep holding his shoulders to help him balance.

But whatever attempt of lifting him up seemed like not going to work. Perks of being smaller than him.

"Oh shit. Of all the people in your contacts, you really chose me! what a smart friend!"  I felt frustrated, putting a palm on my face.

"Hey..."

Someone taps me for me to look behind. I saw another man taller than me (or I think everybody's taller than me), with his black shirt and black jeans, simple but the masculinity in it is attracting.

"Ah hi?"

"I'm the one who called you because Minhyuk keeps saying I should call you. You're Kihyun, right?" The man told me.

"Ow.." right, I got reminded of a manly voice, it wasn't really Minhyuk who informed me with his drunken state. How could I thought about it if I was already half sleep that time. "Yes. So you're one of his companions, or were you the only one?" I asked.

"No, we got some buddies around here but they seemed all went home. I dunno. I can't leave Minhyuk like this so I tried finding a way to bring him home. He didn't let me and keeps handing his phone to me to call the "hamster" and--" He looked like he realized something and stop his talkings.

"It's okay. I know what he named me on his phone. A good friend right?" I told him, sarcastically which made him laugh a little.

"I should get him now." He nodded to me so I tried, with all my best, to put him on my back and carry him but..

"Ahh!"

"Oh man!" The man reacted to my scene. I just threw Minhyuk on the floor because I lost balance with his heaviness. But Minhyuk was still unconscious and made the floor his new bed. I hope he didn't hit his head, my poor friend. I didn't mean it don't judge me, blame my no-exercise-just-food body.

The man get Minhyuk and effortlessly put him on his back, totally piggybacking Minhyuk in just a second. AHDNEJWSWEMCF!

"I think I could help you carry him. Just lead the way." He volunteered.

*******

The amount of silence through our way to my car is piling up. I feel awkward for unknown reasons with the man beside me. Or maybe I'm just too shy to him that he took what supposed to be my obligation. No talkings happened until we get near to my car.

"Ahm, thank you for everything man, really. Just put Minhyuk beside the driver seat so I could look out on him while I'm driving." I said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Uh yeah sure but what kind of place does Minhyuk have?"

I'm not sure why he asked about it but still I answered. "He's actually living in a condo."

"What floor?" He continued asking that made me nervous at some point. Why he's asking some personal info about my friend? This man is still a complete stranger so better playsafe.

"Uhm, 4th floor?" I lied, it's actually on the 10th floor.

"Right, so you're going to carry him up until 4th floor?"

I heard a "ding" in my mind when he put a realization into it. He's right. How am I supposed to carry Minhyuk, not just until 4th floor, but damn, it's on the 10th floor! Yes there's an elevator, but just thinking about carrying him around is already  exhausting, what more ASWMWKEKEKD--

"I can help you until we reached Minhyuk's place." He cut my thought as he volunteered again.

"No, it's already a bother to your time. I can do it." I just wished there's some staff there, doing their survey at this very late time, who could help me when I got to the entrance.

"You sure?" I managed to look straight at him and I can see the concerns in his eyes, I gulped at that moment, totally blurring Minhyuk behind him.

"Yes?"

*******

I drove to Minhyuk's place in just 15 minutes, and it's the fastest driving I've ever did. With the amount of mixed feelings I get, nervousness, worries, and more worries.

I heard the closing of the car's door notified me that the man already got out of my car with Minhyuk. I should have feel thankful that someone lifted the burden I would carry but he is a STRANGER. Minhyuk used to hang out with some random people accompanied by his other side friends but I never heard he took someone to bring to his place. Should I regret the decision I made? Would I get numerous hits from Minhyuk once he gets sober? But this man looks harmless, he may equipped with adonis body but the sincerity from his eyes is in contrast.

We're on our way up by the elevator. No people could be seen around and this made me more nervous. I heard no noise aside from our breathing. My heart jump a little when the elevator's door revealed us as its door opened.

He should have noticed we're not on the 4th floor but he remained silent and just followed my lead. My throat gets countless of swallowed experience as we get nearer to the stopping point, Minhyuk's room door. It can be unlocked by clicking the right 4 digits number and I'm one of the few that Minhyuk entrusted his password. I slowly hit the numbers praying there'll be no bad things happen at this hour. I could feel his breath at the back of my neck as I opened the door.

Please say something man. Validate your innocence before you move that feet of yours.

But he kept quiet.

I took a quick glimpse on him before I step inside, he is still look innocent as he followed me. Bed is the first thing you'll see when you entered Minhyuk's home resembling he's totally a lazy man. I mean, he lied there first before doing anything he feel of doing.

But at this moment, I'm very thankful he placed his bed there so we wouldn't have to walk more around to get his back on comfy thing. As expectedly, the man put him on the bed like Minhyuk is a marshmallow.

"You must feel tired." I said. I want to offer him with water but he will just stay longer if I do. Call me bad but I want him out of here real quick.

"Sort of but I'm used to it." He responded followed by some stares to me. I avoided his stares and looking for some words to say that make him finally leave the room.

"Ahm, thank you, again, for helping me. You're such a nice man, really. I owe you this one. I-i hope you go back home safely." I laughed awkwardly, very unsure to the last sentence I've made. I hear no response so I looked up at him. He flinched a little when he meet my eyes, he seemed staring at me for a whole minute. What? Did I forget something? Do he really wants water?

"W-why? Is there something on my face or what? A-am--"

"Nothin. I'm just confirming something." He said followed by smirking.

"C-confirming what?"

From smirking, he then replaced it with laughing. "Why are you stuttering? Don't worry I'm totally harmless. You should had left your worries back there from the club." He said between his laughs. Wait what? As in seriously?  I mentally palmed my face upon thinking everything seemed really obvious. Am I that so transparent that he knew what I was thinking? 

Before I completely processed everything, he gets closer to me and leans his lips down to my ear.

"I never thought Minhyuk has such a cute friend."

*******

It was already an hour ago when that stranger left the place and I'm still here sitting on a comfy chair beside Minhyuk's bed. This dog let me hear his sounded sleep while here I am, thinking what happened a while ago. I regret what I acted to that man. We should have talk a lot instead of worrying about something that never really existed.

And the last thing, he smelled I'm not straight.

 

So is he.

 

My phone's screen lighted up for a notification. Wow, I got a message at this hour? I didn't let a minute pass to grab my phone and read the content. Two more messages came before I totally open the message and they're from the same number.

"I hope you really decided to stay and sleep at Minhyuk's unit.."

"Btw my name's Hyunwoo. The one who made you nervous a while ago. hahaha "

"Sorry if I copied your number from Minhyuk's phone."

I tucked my lips in as I'm less expecting him to text me. I hit the reply button.

"I'm actually still at Minhyuk's. And it's no big deal if you get my number."

You flirty Kihyun!

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds  
.  
.  
.  
10 seconds--he texted back.

"I know. I'm still at the outside waiting for a hamster to come out."

EHHHH?? Seriously? I giggled a little. "Hamster" uh?  I rushed to the window to peep for him if I can really see a man from 10th floor but my phone rings its loudest ringtone. Fuck! I answered it quickly and took a glimpse at Minhyuk who still unbothered with any noises. Phew--

"Kihyun..."

Shit. Why his voice has to be this manly and spoke my name first.

"Oh..why are you still there? You should make your way back home. What time is it?"

"It's already 3:05 am"

"I know I know. I mean...why--"

"Mind living the time before the sunrise?"

I bit my lip upon hearing his words. So here's how someone taking my full attention. I feel something's growing from my stomach. And it's something good.

"Sure." I finally said.

&


	2. Beach House

Kihyun's POV

For so many years, my attention for something like this is very unusual. I rather fill the rest of the night with sleep and rest until there's enough sunlight to hit my face. But the moment I took two more steps toward Hyunwoo, I became sure of what I want before the time hits dawn.

"Where d'ya wanna go?" He asked, not waiting for me to speak. I was sure he gave me that lip-lick.

"You seems more explored about this so I guess you must know where we should be but please not to a club." In other words, I'll leave it all to you, Hyunwoo.

"I like clubs cause of the loud music they have."

"Well, as for me, that really isnt my kind of place so ..."

"Don't worry, we'll not go back there, I promise." He cut me off and I responded only with a nod so it became an awkard second.

"I think I know where I could bring you. If only I had brought my car I parked back there at the club--"

"We can use my car again." I suggested unhesitatingly and we laughed to each other.

┈┈┈┈․° ☣︎ °․┈┈┈┈

"Wow.."

"You like it here?"

"Yes."

I felt the coldness of the air so I hugged myself but I wasn't really complaining about the cool atmosphere because we were at the beach, a beautiful beach 20 minutes away from Minhyuk's place. I couldn't see the whole set of this place, but the waves were crawling gently to the shore, gave me the sounds that could calm me so I described it as beautiful. When was the last time I feel peace just hearing waves?

"You seems relax." Hyunwoo disturbing my inner peace.

"I really am."

"You'll feel more relax when we go to my beach house."

I gulped when he mentioned beach house. His beach house, so he was dragging me to his place. I felt a little panic, questioning my decision. Is this really what I want? I did nothing but following him as he turned his back and started walking on the sand which I chose to stare at the moment.

We reached a black painted house with lighted outdoor lanterns hanging so I could see the white brick patios.

"This is beautifully built." I commented.

"It's my personal taste."

He switched the lights on as he led me inside and I was amazed at how furnitures placed perfectly on the wooden floor. The curtains were closed but I'm sure glasses window are there.

"I guess you're into peaceful side so I hope I brought you to the right place."

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you'd bring me here to your house. But thank you for considering my preference and ahm..."

I was lost for words when he smirked and started approaching me until I could smell his perfume that been driving me crazy.

"I know, Kihyun." He said, more like a serious whisper. His voice has this some effects of driving me nuts.

I stared at his eyes. He was kind of reading me until his hand touch my lower cheek as he walked closer to me. I hope he didn't notice how I constantly gulped from his actions. But to think it again, he was really good at reading my expressions so why try hard to hide my emotions. From the start, it's what really I want right? But still, I feel nervous.

I continued staring at him as he began running his thumb on my cheek before proceeding at caressing my neck. A little action but sent shivers down my spine.

"You don't mind if I do this to you?" He asked, still in a whisper tone. His voice, his stares, his smell, his presence were really turning me on.

I didn't answer as I decided to close my eyes and feel his hand more.

"Kihyun, you're so beautiful." He said and before I knew it, I felt his lips touched mine. I closed my hands, fighting if I should touch him or not.

Hyunwoo was hesitating, his lips didn't move and his hand still lying softly on my neck. Somehow, I was afraid it'll stop any moment so I moved my lips, tasted his lower lip as I gripped to his clothes. I gave him enough signal to go on.

I gasped when he cupped my face and taste my lips back. This time, with force.

My plan was just to fetch Minhyuk, assuring he will sleep on his bed peacefully while I proceed to go home and take my usual sleep routine. But here I am, kissing Hyunwoo, him dragging me into a room while sucking on my tongue and hears my small sounds. He lightly pushed me to the wall and I felt his hand running inside my shirt. I'm sure I had a jacket on but now, I don't know how it got off from me.

Hyunwoo was firing me up,totally drowning to how he captured me by his experienced lips. He let go of my lips and went down to my neck as he started unbuttoning my polo shirt until I felt my exposed chest. I gasped when he ran his thumb on my nipple. I feel embarrassed whenever I heard myself but I couldn't control myself anymore. His tongue sucking really hard on my neck to my lower ear and it made me hold on to him more. I couldn't breathe. He fully wants me.

He pulled me to the bed while he taking his shirt off. The heat on my face started to creep up when I saw his eyes full of lust staring down at me, his hand caressing my chest down to my tummy as if he mentally noting every part of it.

"Don't look at me like that."

He smirked before leaning down to me again. My eyes wanted to explore his body more plus his sexy smiles that dedicated only for me. I feel my hardness down there.

My fingers tangled to his hair as he began kissing me hard again, exploring his tongue inside. And there, his hand, making way inside my pants until he touched it.

"Hmm..Hyunwoo.." I moaned causing our kiss to stop. He looked at me while he doing a job there. He made me remove what's left with my bottom and went back stroking me.

"You're so hard."

"Please..." My voice came with pants and I don't know what I beg for but he knows what to do. 

Continuing the hand works, he ran his tongue on my hard nip and sucked it as if tasting it will never be enough. He went faster and my mind went fuzzy.

"Hyunwoo, stop."

He did what I say and he looked up to me. "Let me." I said before kissing him again. He stood up and took off his pants while I sat on the edge of the bed. 

He was fully naked in front of me and I swallowed seeing his size.

"If you like what you see, you can do what you want." He caressed my hair upon kissing my forehead. I leaned forward, stroking his erection gently. I swear, my face was getting red.

"I-I haven't done this much before so.." He just nod at me, still caressing my hair. So I begin licking the tip, my eyes watched him closed his eyes and feel my mouth tasting him. Oh shit, Hyunwoo is so big. My head bobbing up and down, my hand also doing the job, wishing I was doing it right. I wanted to please him, licking his hardness like how he want it. I felt his grip in my head tightened a bit as I sucked deep his dick.

"Baby..ugh.. you doing great. Keep going."

I heard his groans, making me lick every inch of him. He was holding my head with both of his hands and he started to move his hip and thrust in my mouth. His moans worsened my own erection. I couldn't believe how I like hearing Hyunwoo.

"Kihyun..baby..that feels so fuckin good.."

I let him take control, thrust deep until he reached my throat. I let out muffled sounds as he was getting rough in my mouth.

Surprisingly, he pushed me back onto the bed. He caught my two legs and spread it wider. I cover my face with my forearm as I let him do me.

The moans I was trying to stop escaped my mouth again as I felt a finger pushed into me.

"Fuck..." There was no better word to express how I feel.

His finger went smoothly but the pain strike as he pushed another inside. I heard how my moans getting louder until he climbed up to me to kiss me while his fingers rubbing inside, spreading the juices around the opening. He stretched me, trying to find something as our tongue tangled together. He let go of my mouth, went down and before I could think of whatever, his tongue slid inside me briefly. Wetting it more with his own saliva.

My body arched and my mind went crazy to the pleasure Hyunwoo was giving.

"Hyunwoo..I wanna tell you something." My pants made my every words paused and I don't know if he heard me clearly.

"Hyunwoo.."

The man kept lavishing my hole until he made my legs spread wider, prepared himself on top of me.

His possessive hands hold both of my legs and put them above his shoulder. I felt so hot and weak as I hold his face, I want him to look at me while he fuck me.

"Hyunwoo..."

He stared at my pleading expressions this time. He leaned down to kiss me softly but that didn't stop me to scream the extreme pain I felt down there as his dick pushed slowly inside me.

Hyunwoo suddenly looked at me wearing expression like he didn't understand a thing.

"Kihyun--"

"Please continue.."

"Shit..I'm sorry.."

I kissed his lips before speaking. "I am commanding you to continue.."

"But.."

I didn't respond, just stared at him.  
"I'll be gentle." He said and then I felt the strongest pain I could ever feel.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you already."

I nodded and continue feeling the ache from his thrust.

"Go deeper.." I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hyunwoo took time as I get used to the movement. His pace was low but my breathings became so heavy. Hyunwoo leaned down until he could sniff my neck. His thrust was getting smooth and I could follow in sync.

"You're so tight. Baby.. I'm sorry..."

Hyunwoo hold my right leg and he thrust deeper and faster than before. Tears running down my face as I keep moaning the pain and pleasure. He grunts and my back arched, trying to reach for my own and stroke it fast while he fucking me.

"Argh.."

The throbbing size of Hyunwoo made me come the verge of my climax, I clenched to the bedsheet and to Hyunwoo's skin as he pound more with such force.

"F-fuck.. I'm.." I mewled to the intensity, and the full sensation made me cum.

Hyunwoo pulled out and I felt the hot liquid splattered on my skin as he groaned while stroking it.

My body relaxed and I couldn't say any words. My hole still sensed a pang of pain and I felt so tired.

The bed bounced a little so I cocked my head to Hyunwoo who already in his boxer. I wanted to say a word to him but seemed like everything has to be in silence. I sight the towel in his hand, and it ran first on my tummy before moving down. The rest was getting blurry to me as my eyes wanted to close. And the last thing my consciousness hits was Hyunwoo, who just devirginized me, kissed me one more time.

&


	3. First Sunshine

Kihyun's POV

A familiar sound caused my senses slowly rising up and the sunlight was directly hitting my face, doing its job every morning. Half of my consciousness told me I was lying in a prone position, and the other half focusing on the sight from the outside of the glass door.

Glass door. My house doesn't have a glass door. My eyes opened widely as I got my full senses and quickly sat up to the bed.

"Ow.." The sting of slight pain hit me from my lower back, enough to remind me  that I had sex with Hyunwoo. My face started to feel hot, how can you be so reckless last night? I asked myself. No I wasn't. I wanted it.

I peeked under the blanket for me to know I was wearing shorts that looked big to me. Of course, it must be from Hyunwoo. Speaking of him, did he leave me here in his house? I tried to get up carefully not to make a wrong move that would trigger my soreness. It wasn't really hurt compared to having a dick inside, it just that I felt so stretched. Hyunwoo is the first. But why did I let him?

I jumped at the sudden play of loud ringtone which I was sure coming from my phone. I searched for it, following where the rings must came from until I opened the drawer.

"Gotcha.." I quickly grab my phone and Minhyuk was calling. Shit. I felt nervous. What time is it? 11:05am. It's almost lunch.

"Hello.." I greeted to the other line.

"KIHYUN!!!"

"Ouch! Why are you screaming?"

"Where the hell are you?!" He answered me with a question.

"Ahm--"

"My head hurts. Are you the one who carried me back home? Did you make a soup for me? Are you at work now?"

"You have so many questions. Yes, I fetched you from that bar.."

with Hyunwoo.

"...no, I left your place immediately. And no..I'm still not on my way to work."

"What??? You're getting absent now? Don't you have appointment to a new project today?" Minhyuk reminded me.

I flinched when someone opened the door and my mouth slightly hang open at the appearance of Hyunwoo. He was wearing a black sando and black baggy pants, his hair seemed wet also. His biceps what really caught my attention and I swallowed in an instant. Those were the biceps who worked hard for me.

"Kihyun? You still there?" Minhyuk snapped me out, trying to refocus to him and speak.

"Y-yes..ahm.. can we talk later? hehe."

"What? why you--"

"Bye bye!" I cut him off, ended the call and I threw my phone onto the bed. I just couldn't entertain Minhyuk when fresh Hyunwoo was still there, standing and just waiting for me with small smile on his face.

"You just woke up?" He asked.

"Y-yea. Sort of."I looked down, wishing I was not visibly shaking.

"I prepared something to eat. It's just a simple meal but I hope it could satisfy your tongue."

Just as he mentioned tongue, my mind went vividly to that scene of how my tongue did job to him. I felt blushing.

"I'll just wash my face. Uhm.. can you tell me where's the washroom?"

"Sure." I was puzzled when he walked towards me and my eyes grew wider when he lifted me up, in a classical way. I mean my legs under his arm and my back on his other arm.

"Hey! Put me down!" I protested. But he just continued walking out the room until we reached a door that was like few meters far. He carefully put me down and I pushed him lightly to his shoulder. "Why do you have to carry me? ah?"

He just chuckled at me. Wah. He looks like a bear. "You can use the spare towel and toothbrush there. I'll wait for you in the dining room."

He then walked away from me, still chuckling. What's so funny? I proceeded to inside, it's not that big but not too small. The lights coming from the window was enough for me to locate the necessities that Hyunwoo provided. Instead of using the toothbrush, I chose the mouthwash and have a bit of it. While gargling, I looked at my reflection at the mirror and almost choked when I saw my face puffing red. I spit the mouthwash to the sink and immediately wash my face as if the water could lessen my redness.

"What the fuck? Is this how Hyunwoo saw me?" I recalled how he chuckled at me. "Why am I so always obvious?" I groaned in annoyance.

It took me several hesitations before going to the dining room. I saw Hyunwoo scrolling through his phone and stop when he felt my presence.

"Sit here beside me." He told me. Without asking why, I did what he say. He put his arm behind the backrest of my chair making his body tilted a little.

"Thank you for the breakfast.." or should I say lunch? "..but I'm afraid I might be in a hurry." I had told him.

"Why? You have work?"

"Like a proposal meeting. Though I have to sort out some papers first."

"Where it would be?"

I was kind of questioning him by a look. What's with too much asking? Nevertheless, I answered him.

"I'm still waiting for my client's email about the details. So I still don't have idea."

He smiled a little and was like thinking as he pierced his fork to an eggroll. 

I wondered what he was thinking but I chose to move my hand and eat the food he prepared. I think I swallowed spit when he talked again.

"I'm sorry Kihyun."

"Hm? what?" I heard him right? Was he apologizing? for what?

"I just wanna say sorry. And thank you for having your time with me."

I blinked, unable to tell what he was really trying to say. I end up nodding at him confused and proceeded to eat the food.

"I mean, I didn't know it was your first time. I'm sorry if I became too reckless and just followed what my heart wanted to do."

"Ahh..About that."

I was trying to absorb all of what happened to us and I really can't believe what I did with Hyunwoo. To be honest, I can't give reasons why I gave in. It was like I was poisoned to agree having that time with him. But whenever I asked myself, do I feel regrets?, my answer is always no.

"I don't know exactly what I feel but it was a great time for me." I told him. I think it's better this way.

"Same."

I continued eating the egg and he did the same.

"You know what? We can hang out again next time if you like?" I managed to say since we were already covered in silence as we eat.

"Sounds great." His eyes wrinkles became more visible as he smiled to me.

We continued being chatty to each other with the absence of topic about what happened to us. Hyunwoo is nice and I notice he is kind of adjusting to me. If I'm getting shy, he will divert the mood by giving humorous teasing. He makes me feel comfortable around him. 

What really soared my heartbeat was when he hug behind me why I was buttoning my pants, preparing to go home.

"I'll drive you home?"

"N-no, it's okay." I shouldn't have stuttered but damn this handsome sneaking onto my neck.

"Kihyun.."

I felt jittery at the sudden action especially with that tone when he say my name. He keep doing that to me for the past 2 hours of choosing to stay longer in his house so I must be getting used to it, I just need to work on my face not getting blush.

"Okay. Please drive me home."I gave up and I heard the softest chuckles that I'm starting to love.

Am I sure I'm not going to die when we continue hanging out and keep being like this?

&

Showki is thriving this week so I took the free time to write this.

**Author's Note:**

> I slept for a while and when I woke up, I think of this scene. Lol . 
> 
> Shutting up Changkyun to let Kihyun has his driving scene.
> 
> I'm actually surprised that Minhyuk doesn't drink in rl. lol
> 
> And ShowKi's cute habit when they're drunk? help me imagine it .
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤❤❤


End file.
